The D-Day Invasion of Normandy
by ThatGuyFromThatParty
Summary: Hello, everyone! Before I start, I know what you're thinking. "Wait. This has NOTHING to do with any game!" Well, it kind of does. A popular game Brothers In Arms 2: Global Front has a character named Corporal Ira Schumacher and Corporal David Wilson. Fanfiction should have a History category with a WWII sub-category. This was supposed to be my first story, but I posted another.
1. Chapter 1: Landing Crafts and Bullets

Tuesday, June 6, 1944

D-Day Invasion

Omaha Beach

As the landing craft pushed closer to Omaha, it seemed like a wake-up call, the Sergeant yelled "Clear the raft! 30 seconds!" To Pvt. Davis, it seemed like a death trap. One that he wouldn't come out of alive.

Davis, only 18, had joined the United States Marines shortly after he moved out of his parents' house. "Damn, man. Are we really doing this," he said to the Sergeant. Davis was given glares by the soldiers around him. "Quiet, Davis. Or else you're going to be the first one to die." He couldn't exactly recognize the voice, but he thought it was maybe the Sergeant. He was pretty mean at times.

As the raft door lowered, MG-42 rounds flew everywhere. If you were in the water, you had to be three feet away from the spot where the bullet entered to be safe. Cpl. Schumacher, the sub machine gunner, motioned Davis to get to cover. "GRENADE!" Again, Davis couldn't make out the voice, but Schumacher could. He knew it well. It was the voice of Corporal Wilson, the rifleman.

The Nazis kept laying down blankets of bullets at a time, most hitting the sand or water. Schumacher saw something he hoped he wouldn't have to. Davis was shot in the head, and fell on a buried landmine. Schumacher didn't bother calling for a medic at first, because he knew Davis was dead. One of the snipers managed to get a shot at one of the Nazis using an MG-42. Another sniper shot rang out among all the fire being laid down by the Nazis and their MG-42s. Another MG-42 user was killed. 2 more shots rang out. One whole pillbox of MG-42s was knocked out. A rifleman threw a grenade in to finish it off. 5 seconds after he pulled the pin, it exploded, and the pillbox caved in.

A MG-42 managed to get a shot on the sniper. Schumacher called for a medic. The medic arrived and carried him to the tent that was too far out of range for an MG-42 to shoot at. He was given morphine for the pain and had gauze put over the wound once the bullet was removed. Schumacher took the sniper, and originally trying out for this position, had managed to clear an entire pillbox without missing. He then noticed something, but it was too late to run.

To Be Continued...

 **Hello, everybody! It's ThatGuyFromThatParty. This is my first story here on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you want a part 2 or have any suggestions, please let me know!**

 **Thank You,  
ThatGuyFromThatParty**


	2. Chapter 2: Panzers, Planes, and Shermans

June 7, 1944

D-Day Invasion of Normandy

D-2

It had been a couple of hours since Schumacher saw his closest friend blow up. The time had to be at least 7:30 AM on the second day, when the General Eisenhower ordered all infantry and armor to move onto the land. The Panzerdivision was already moving out when the 1st Armored Division pushed through.

Frag grenades, stielhandgranates, mortar shells, 4" shells, 6" shells, tank shells, and bullets sore through the air. One of the M4 Sherman tanks had confronted and destroyed a Tiger II tank. So far the death toll was Allies: 157 Axis: 253.

Adolf Hitler, supreme chancellor of Nazi Germany, was outraged, and ordered Panzer II tanks to roll out and help the Tiger and Tiger II tanks once they pushed into town. An infantry division reported heavy casualties and were outnumbered 25:50. A Fletcher-class destroyer shot a shell out to help them. Numerous paratroopers had dropped into battle.

No matter how many Allied troops died, they kept pushing forward. The Axis forces began a retreat since they were outnumbered. M4 Sherman tanks had spotted a fatal flaw of the Tiger II. A gap big enough for a M4 Sherman shell to fit through right under the barrel.

 _ **(3 ½ hours later)**_

Finally, they had reached a town. They had settled down for a few minutes when a whole Panzer II regiment, along with the Luftwaffe, started making their way through the town. Bombs exploded everywhere. Shells, bullets, and grenades flew through the air, in an effort to destroy the Panzer II regiment. It was no use.

Reinforcements arrived with M4 Shermans, ground infantry, air support, and M5 Stuart light tanks. The Panzerdivision never had a chance to retreat from the allied armor. The allies began pushing forward again. "Damn. I hate walking," said Private Harris. _To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Approach

Time: 0300 Hours Berlin Time

Location: Berlin, Germany

Date: Classified

It was exactly three in the morning when Nazi leader Adolf Hitler received a phone call from his advisor, Rudolf Hess. "Herr Hitler, sir? This is Rudolf Hess." Hitler replied in a sleepy tone "You better have a good reason why you're calling me at this hour, Hess." Hess replied calmly "My apologies, Mein Führer. The Panzerdivision has spotted Allied tank destroyers, artillery, and heavy tanks rolling through Normandy, sir." "Good. Have them intercept and destroy the convoy." "Sir. We lost contact with them shortly afterwards. Our best bet is that they were KIA." "Damnit! You better send more at least 3 more regiments of Tiger, Tiger II, Panzer II, and Panzer IV tanks immediately! Call me when they have more information on the convoy."

The convoy intercepted all three regiments of the Panzerdivision and eliminated them with only 3 tank casualties and 24 infantry casualties. The M4 Sherman tanks had a strategic advantage over the Panzerdivision tanks. They had higher ground, resulting in better accuracy downrange. It would be a matter of time until Berlin was carpet bombed and damaged heavily, resulting in more than 1,000 civilian casualties. Sgt. Neismann of the United States Marines would die in the next raid.

They had taken a stop when the Nazi Luftwaffe conducted a bombing run, although they were unsuccessful. "Bloody Krauts, man. I'm tellin' ya! They are relentless in their attempts to destroy us," said British Tank Commander, Alfred Norman. "Neissmann to command. We have 13 Nazi Luftwaffe pilots taken prisoner. The rest of them are dead," were the final words of United States Marines Sargent Neissmann. Out of nowhere, the building next to him exploded and he was taken to the nearest hospital camp where he died of Blood-force Trauma.

"Corporal David Wilson to command. We have 1 casualty here. A building exploded killing Neissmann. Possible Nazi suicide bomber," Corporal David Wilson said with a sad tone in his voice. The convoy moved forward and was making their final refueling stop before moving into Berlin. "How much longer until we're there," a voice said from another infantry unit. "Roughly 14 hours. We have enough fuel for a trip there and to the Berlin Airport. Once we're in, a cargo transport will be waiting for us. Runway 37L is the designated runway," Wilson radioed.

 _To Be Continued…_


End file.
